


Sing Me A Song

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bat Family Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Feels, Other, Singing, Smol Damian Wayne, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Damian Wayne temporally has been benched. Jason accidentally drew the short straw on watching the demon. The mini bat approaches Jason about hearing of Jason’s singing through the other Bat Kids But never hearing it for himself. He absolutely demands that Jason sing for him, if just to feel included.





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solar_celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/gifts).



> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

“So you are somewhat musically talented,” The brat squatted down next to Jason. For whatever reason, Jason had been gifted the task of watching the injured little brat who had been benched by Alfred and Doc Thompkins. The brat seemed fine with a broken arm and some healing puncture wounds. Damian promptly informed them all of it, but Doc’s orders.

 

Why’d Jason have to watch him?

 

Guess Jason wasn’t around when they were drawing sticks or something.

 

The Red Hood placed down the spices he was using to make the oh-so wonderful tofu. He stopped with the humming and soft singing in seconds. He frowned at the little eavesdropping demon. The boy scowled right back which would look scary if he had a domino mask and a katana. But Jason got to see the Baby Bruce with Talia’s green eyes while his arm rested in a sling. 

 

“I’m not. Go away,” Jason frowned. He hated when people spoke about it. It made him shift in discomfort when anyone complimented him unless they were speaking about his aim. But he sang a bit. Like he would _ with _ Catherine on good days, or sing  _ to her  _ on bad days. Bruce on occasion. Mostly with Alfred or Cassandra who would just happily hum with him. 

 

On rare days, like death bed type of days, he’d sing to the kids. When they needed it. When they would barely be able to recall it later on.

 

“Grayson told me you had an exceptional voice, which untrue but pleasant enough considered the surprise,” Damian told him, “Why do you hide it? It is one of your better qualities.”

 

“It’s singing,” Jason snapped, “why do you care so much?”

 

Damian frowned, “Grayson says you sing to family.”

 

“Only sometimes,”Jason shrugged turning back to the stovetop so the brats tofu noodle soup isn’t ruined, “like life or death.”

 

“You sang at a gala once. Grayson and Father told me about it,” Damian frowned.

 

“Kid, my balls hadn’t even dropped yet. I was a soprano,” Jason snapped while working at the broth.

 

“Drake said you once sang to him when he had a panic attack,” Damian frowned, “Cassandra implied that you help her by singing. Even Brown mentioned you sang to her once when Black Mask reappeared.”

 

“It can help people calm down,” He said, “It like singing to a baby. Even really really tone deaf people hum when a baby cries. It proved to be useful when people lose their shit. Why do you even care?”

 

Damian frowned, “I’ve just never heard you sing.”

 

Oh, he feels left out. Now Jason feels like shit watching the little warrior do his best not to look deflated. He’d probably never been sung a lullaby in his life. Bruce does his best to comfort, but when Damian needs comfort it is usually because he messed up or something with Talia. Bruce doesn’t handle messing up and Talia very well. Then Talia had her own weird way of parenting, Jason experienced it first hand. Her way definitely didn’t involve lullabies.

 

“I did once,” Jason told him, “You were high as a kite on fear toxin.”

 

Damian glared, “I thought we all agreed not to speak of that night.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. The little brat had been so embarrassed about his scarecrow incident that Dick had to chase him all over the goddamn city to give some mushy speech. Still, it was useless to bring it up. The kid couldn’t remember sobbing into Jason’s neck while the man bounced him on his hip and sang some arabian lullaby. Damian certainly didn’t look like he felt better by his older brother brining it up.

 

Jason stirred the broth a little bit. Whatever he was going to say next, the demon would try to reject it.

 

“Maybe tonight,” Jason shrugged. Dinner was nearly completed, “Before you go to bed.”

 

Damian crossed his one arm, “I don’t need to be treated as some infant.”

 

Right, Jason thought, Damian needs it to be Jason’s idea. It needs to be Jason that wants to do it and Damian who begrudgingly agrees.

 

“I need to work on my confidence,” Jason lied while serving the soup, “You’re making me feel like a jerk. I can’t be that, now can I? I need to turn a new leaf.”

 

Damian quirked his eyebrow when he took the bowl from Jason, “I suppose I can agree. But in return, I request a dessert. One that Pennyworth would disapprove of.”

 

“A giant cookie pizza?” Jason asked. They’d been working on expanding the kids taste buds recently. Seemed that Dick gave the kid a sweet tooth, though the little brat had eyes bigger than his stomach and almost always end in a food coma or stomach ache.

 

“I’ve never had it,” Damian frowned.

 

“You’ll love it,” Jason smirked.

 

The kid did love it. Enough to eat nearly a whole third of it which Jason wasn’t going to smack out of his hands after seeing Bruce’s egg shakes in the fridge. Gross. But midway into some animal documentary done in the congo mixed with whatever prescription Leslie had the kid taking for his wounds, the child was out on the couch before the ending.

 

“C’mon kid,” Jason gently shook the drowsy kid, “You’ll be more comfortable in your bed with Titus and Alfred.”

 

“No,” Damian frowned in what could only be described in that childlike sleepiness, “We gott-”

 

“We can finish it another night,” Jason frowned, “I don’t need you sleeping on that arm funny.”

 

“No,” Damian frowned, “You have to sing. So I can hear it.”

 

Jason paused looking at his littlest brother. The kid was staring at him with those big green eyes. Jason could only describe it as cute as in the way any other sleepy child was. Jason held out his arms a little before letting Damian decide with calculating eyes if he was going to allow Jason the privilege of carrying him to bed.

 

“You may carry me,” Damian whispered, letting that heavy cast hit Jason’s back a little too hard.

 

“Thanks royal pain in my ass,” He agreed. He carried his brother to his room, gently rocking the small body. Damian clearly was small for his age, must be Talia, “Got any requests? Any special lullabies?”

 

“I don’t know any,” Damian mumbled into his older brother’s shoulder

 

Yeah,  _ of course he didn’t.  _ Assassins don’t need lullabies. Jason had seen Talia slit a nannies throat before from his comatose days. He was unable to put it together back then. 

 

Jason went through his head of lullabies he knew. The kid wouldn’t hesitate to attack of Jason pulled something  _ infantile  _ out. Nor does Jason really think a middle eastern lullaby would be appropriate considering Talia never sang them.

 

“I got one,” Jason said as he got to Damian’s room. It was military style clean. The closest Jason can think of Damian being similar to is Alfred or Bruce. Both Titus and Alfred appear out of nowhere, trotting begins the brothers. Titus sleeps on a dog bed that’s better than any cardboard box Jason slept on way back when. The cat jumped up on the bed, meowing at Jason to place down the owner. 

 

“Soon, Todd,” Damian mumbled from his new placement on the bed. The cat is by his side. Meanwhile Jason sat at the foot of the bed, unsure of where he should be. Does he hold Damian? Sit next to him? Stand up like some weirdo?

 

What does he even sing?

 

Jason picked a favorite. Something calming and nurturing like a lullaby that would fit the situation but also not. Something perfectly Damian. Perfectly Jason.

 

“I'd heard there was a secret chord   
That David played and it pleased the Lord   
But you don't really care for music, do you?   
Well, it goes like this   
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift   
The baffled king composing Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof   
You saw her bathing on the roof   
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya   
She tied you to the kitchen chair   
She broke your throne and she cut your hair   
And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Well baby, I've been here before   
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor   
I used to live alone before I knew ya   
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch   
And love is not a victory march   
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Well, maybe there's a God above   
But all I've ever learned from love   
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya   
And it's not a cry that you hear at night   
It's not somebody who's seen the light   
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah”

 

When he ended, Damian was still awake. His eyes have a sleep dazed look but there still open and wide. Jason can’t help but think of Catherine Todd. Was this how she felt on the good days with a little Jason staring up at her with big eyes. If Damian begs for another then Jason might cry. He missed her so much some days.

 

“Thank you, Todd,” Damian mumbled, “That was an adequate  _ not  _ lullaby.”

 

“Anytime,” Jason shrugged nonchalantly but found he meant it. If Damian wanted to be a kid and have his big brother sing him song then Jason would do it. It’s not like any of the others are listening in right now. Catherine would do it, “I love you little brother.”

 

It was a last minute type of thing. A rarity to say in this family. A family where it should just be known but probably isn’t. Damian goes still as does Jason. Does Bruce ever say that? He’d said it to Jason when he was a kid, more now that he isn’t dead. Dick had to have done it. Was Damian going to kill him now?

 

“I care for you too akhi,” Damian replied.

 

That’s Damian talk for ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
